


This is how legends are made

by Hannahmayski



Series: Internment [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Northern Water Tribe, aang is a ball of pure sunshine, and zuko wants to wrap him a blanket and protect him, katara may be young but she knows what the heck is up, katara zuko and kazuo (one of the crew) bond over overthrowing the fire nation, kazuo and zuko are besties, kazuo is so Chill, kazuo would fight literally anyone for zuko, shipping? who??, zuko and the crew are low-key mad about how cold it is, zuko thinks katara is the coolest person, zuko's continuously shocked at how protective he is of aang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: Katara is not one to trust easily, but, Zuko supposes desperate times call for desperate measures.(Or: Zuko and Katara have much needed a bonding moment)





	This is how legends are made

**Author's Note:**

> E R R O R S make me cry but they're probably there im so sorry heckk

Aang, as it turns out is like a small excitable seal-turtle. Full of energy and a heart of gold, Zuko is overcome by the entirely unfamiliar urge to bundle him up in a blanket. He blinks the thought away, and looks back at the scene in front of him, Kazuo, a year older than Zuko, pressed into his side as they watch Aang train.

Kazuo's own Firebending training was cut short by his willingness to join Zuko on his 'trip' away from their country. With no known family or any long-lasting friendships to keep him there, nothing tied Kazuo to the Fire Nation.

Zuko's own Firebending is great, but due to his injury, there are still some basics he needs to polish up and plenty more that he wants to learn.

Waterbending and Firebending aren't overly compatible, but as he watches the Waterbending master and Aang going through the moves, he can see many Firebending moves buried within their movements. Like Iroh has said to him a thousand and one times, you should never pass up an opportunity to learn, and there are far more of those opportunities than people often realise.

Watching Waterbenders isn't something he would have ever imagined would be an opportunity to not only learn of his new comrades, but to also help in his bending, and yet here he is. There's much about Zuko's life that without seeing it happen first hand is entirely unbelievable, now he thinks about it.

Aside from that, Aang has only mastered one element, and as much as it's a stab in the guts in terms of winning the war, there's nothing anyone can do about it except teach him the other elements.

There are no Earthbenders here, but finding one in the Earth Kingdom shouldn't be too difficult, and more so, Zuko realises they have presented the Avatar his possibly one and only opportunity to learn Firebending.

They can't spend too long here however. Zuko has a mission to accomplish and the North Pole was merely a stopover to develop an alliance and to warn of the impending attack. But he supposes they'll have to stay as long as need be if it means teaching the Avatar, even if the Fire in his and his crew's blood detests the cold. 

Aang sends a delighted glance over at Zuko and Kazuo as he finally manages a particularly difficult move and Zuko can't help but smile softly at the sheer joy written across his face.

Zuko's thoughts are interrupted as Katara slowly meanders her way over to them, her hair still mattered from her incredible fight with Pakku that had Zuko on the edge of his seat the entire time. Watching that fight had Zuko's respect for Katara skyrocketing. To so bravely stand up against such ingrained beliefs and _win_ is truly something Zuko can admire.

"Katara," he greets as she sits down to next to him, leaning back on the palms of her hands. Kazuo leans forward to give her a nod of recognition before leaning back against Zuko' side.

"Zuko, right?" she asks and she looks over to Kazuo, her gaze open and curious. "I didn't get your name…" she trails off, an embarrassed, pink hue dusting her cheeks.

Kazuo's own cheeks are suddenly pink as he sits up to face her directly. It's been so long since they've actually met another person around their age purely for the purpose of socialising, it's easy to forget one's manners.

"Kazuo," he says. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katara."

She smiles back at him, Kazuo's soft voice disarming the entire situation, and Zuko never tires of watching his words work their magic. 

Zuko turns his gaze back to Aang as Kazuo once again settles by his side. There's obviously something Katara wants to say. That much is obvious by her fidgeting and glances in their direction, but Zuko is prepared to wait for her wrap her head around the words.

It's not overly hard to guess what it will be about either - they are  _Firebenders_ in the  _Northern Water Tribe._ Suspicion and disbelief is a given. 

Katara sighs after a few minutes of playing with her parka and clearly getting nowhere with clearing her mind.

"Do you really think the North is going to be attacked?" she asks. She doesn't look at either of them as she talks, instead, her gaze wonders to the architecture that decorates every inch of this incredible place that Zuko still finds himself in awe of. 

Zuko thinks it's fair to worry. He's been to the South Pole, and if the North falls like the South, then the war might as well be over. And this is Katara's people, her culture. This is her world, and of _course_ she doesn't want to lose it.

"Yes," Zuko says, because even though Katara is younger than him, even though she has far less worldly experience, it's clear she needs the truth.

Her determination from her previous fight spoke for her enough.

"It's the next logical target in the Fire Nation's path to winning the war."

She nods, her face pulled into a frown as she goes back to playing with her parker before she takes another deep breath as though to steel herself.

"I need you to train Aang," she says, her voice so full of surety, Zuko is nearly taken back. "If an attack is imminent then he needs it now more than ever. I know tradition says the Avatar must learn one element at a time and learn them in order but _we don't have time,_ " she makes eye contact with Zuko, her gaze lingers on his scar for a little longer than necessary.

"I hate the Fire Nation," she continues. "But Chief Arnook seems to trust you, as does my brother. Plus, I've heard the rumours about you. We need to teach Aang Firebending, and you and your crew are the only options we have."

Zuko nods, sitting up a little straighter. "It would be our greatest pleasure. After all, what a better way to help further our cause than to train the Avatar."

"Katara," Kazuo says, leaning past Zuko, so he can see her. "We will win the war," he says. His voice doesn't change, and yet the determination dripping off every syllable is enough to leave Katara speechless and wide-eyed.

Zuko looks outwards to the ocean, fuelled by Kazuo's words. One corner of his mouth tilts upwards in a half smile. "I will not let the Fire Lord win, Katara. You aren't the only ones who have suffered, that is why we are here." Zuko gestures to the burn on his face and lets Katara figure out the rest.

Of course, he entirely understands her hatred. His people nearly wiped out the entirety of the South, and planning to wipe out the North, and murdered all the Air Nomads.

He doesn't want to bring up his scar at every other conversation, but he also wants Katara to know that they're on her side, they've been hurt too, and they're putting far more on the line to go against the Fire Nation than anyone else fighting this war.

If they weren't absolutely sure that this was the path they should take, they would not be here.

Katara presses her lips together, understanding the weight behind Zuko and Kazuo's words. "We have a common ground then," Katara says, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"I think I can work with that."

Zuko grins back and somehow, a feeling in his gut tells him this is the start of something _great._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hsjkdhkfh this isn't as good as I would like but.... oh well... it has been Done... 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN I had so many Things I wanted to say and now that I'm here it's all gone I am so sorry everyone omg
> 
> I have a [writing blog](https://echoswriting.tumblr.com/) where I also post my writing! Feel free to scream (softly) at me over there if you want!!!
> 
> (pls comment........... p l e a s e i need something to get through uni)


End file.
